


A New Chance

by Tolaya



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, F/M, Former Slave, Freedom, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolaya/pseuds/Tolaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker looked up when the door into his cage was unlocked, rising on unsteady legs. Stumbling towards the door, he didn't hesitate, not even when a figure entered. He didn't care if they had come for him again, didn't care that it was too soon, he just wanted to find that of him that was missing. His spark hurt, the bond that should have been there wasn't. Where is my creation? Darkness blurred in the corners of his optics, claiming more and more of his sight. With a last stumble he collapsed into the arms of the figure, vaguely noticing the enforcer insignia emblazoned on the shoulderguard before darkness claimed him completely and he entered stasis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chance

Data-file identification number: 7841

Name: 574349 – personal identification code, doesn’t remember his true name.

Frame type: Seeker-type flyer.

Mech type: Sire.

Age: Unknown.

Estimated time of enslavement: 363 years.

Occupancy during enslavement: Gladiator.

Height: 63 meters.

Weight: 45 tons.

Physical state of health when found: Energy starved. Malnourished. Sign of old and fresh untreated injuries and improper care to sealed wounds. Wings non-functional. Wing structure is weakened and many of the old badly healed injuries are located around the wing hinges and expanse of the wings surface, immobilizing them. No apparent pain. Thrusters disabled. Missing specialized components in midsection.

Overall physical evaluation: Is that we are dealing with a seeker showing the classic signs of slave-abuse. Most of the damage is obviously from gladiatorial matches and shows the lack of a proper medic to tend the injuries afterward. Prognosis is good. He needs to undergo several surgeries to deal with the wing-issues, but we are confident that he will recover completely and regain full mobility of them. Other injuries are minor and need proper treatment, including a strictly monitored fuel supplement to nourish his weakened plate-structure into full strength and health. Localization of the missing specialized components paramount. Maybe stored at the site?

Mental state of health when found: Hostile. Acts aggressively to touch of any kind. Doesn’t like anyone coming too close. Reacts violently to being cornered. Doesn’t like too many people around him. Sedation used to lessen stress during transportation to temporary detention center.

Overall mental evaluation: Still haven’t observed the patient long enough to conduct a proper evaluation. Current observations show a seeker with abnormal aversion against touch. Seekers are very social and crave closeness. They are fast to create bonds of trust. This abnormal aversion shows that 574349 have experienced abuse that makes him afraid of touch and distrustful against other people. Chance for recovery relies of further studies and reaction to therapy. If he remains this hostile, which isn’t rare for traumatized former gladiatorial slaves, we fear that he will need to be stored.

Current physical state of health: Has undergone 6 scheduled surgeries and 1 emergency surgery, since complications arose after installing the missing special component, resulting in a breach of several major fuel lines. Physical recovery is moving along perfectly. He is able to be released within the next six to eight weeks.

Current mental state of health: 574349 still shows significant aversion against touch and has major trust issues. Therapy has been unsuccessful since patient doesn’t speak about his experiences during enslavement. He isn’t dealing with his problems. Only progress is that he has become less hostile and aggressive, even though he explodes in fits of anger when pushed too much. Future treatment will be discussed on next psychiatric conference. Despite lack of progress we no longer recommend storage. 

Future rehabilitation and recovery plan:  
\- Medical team: When fully recovered we recommend transfer to one of the specialized facilities, where he will be observed by mentors specialized in rehabilitating former slaves and incorporate them back into the society.  
\- Psychiatric team: There has been some progress in the recent week. We are aware that 574349 have been informed about the decision made by his medical team and the change we currently are seeing is an obvious reaction to that. It seems like it has filled him with some hope, and he has explained that he has been afraid of being given up as a lost cause and stored. We fully agree with the medical team in their decision and recommend his transfer to one of the specialized facilities after end medical treatment.

”Sir, I have the data-file you requested.”

Prowl looks up from the datapad and leans back in the chair with a heavy sigh.

“Thank you. Just put it down on the desk.” He nods gratefully to the young enforcer standing just inside the door to his office.

When the young enforcer is gone, he takes a minute to breathe in air, and then he turns his attention to the new datapad.

Data-file identification number: 6

Name: Thundercracker. Personal identification code - 391

Frame type: Seeker-type flyer.

Mech type: Carrier.

Age: 2314 years.

Estimated time of enslavement: 1036 years.

Occupancy during enslavement: Breeder. Pleasure slave. Personal slave.

Number of successful births: 253.

Height: 52 meters.

Weight: 39 ton.

There is nothing more in the file, but Prowl doesn’t need any descriptions, because he remembers Thundercracker clearly, as if it had just been yesterday they had freed the light blue seeker from enslavement.

It had been by pure accident that they had stumbled across the illegal arena and later found out that it in addition was a breeding facility. Hundreds of cages along corridors, each housing a carrier or a sire, most of the carriers heavily sparked and cowering away at the strangers coming to free them.

Only Thundercracker had seemed unafraid, standing shakily when his cage was unlocked and collapsing into the arms of his rescuer, a startled green and white enforcer named Freewheel.

Later they learned that they had been hours too late to prevent the light blue seeker’s only-an-hour-old sparkling from being sold off to a couple. It had horrified them all to realize the circumstances the carriers suffered under, being forced to spark and later have their sparkling taken from them, not even seeing their little ones once. Thundercracker had been too fatigued and shell-shocked to fear the enforcers coming to free them, mourning yet another lost sparkling.

The light blue seeker had been one of the first cases of a freed slave and had been the topic of political debates that later resulted in funding of a specialized unit, which sole purpose was to put an stop to the illegal arenas and any breeding facility they may encounter.

Taking another deep breath, he returns his attention to the other datapad. Fliers have always been harder to rehabilitate. It is a miracle if they haven’t been driven insane by the lack of flight or ruined wings, in addition to the lack of flight, the carriers suffer the traumatic loss of their creations, something that would drive even the sanest cybertronian insane over time.

This seeker requires a skilled mentor to nurse him back into full mental health and social stability, or he might never recover enough to be allowed back into the society. Opening a communication line, he encrypts it before he contacts one of the liaisons dealing with the specialized facilities.

::This is Prowl, chief of the Joint Investigation Unit. I need to know which facility Thundercracker is stationed at. I have a new flier for him.::


End file.
